Scandal in Montmartre
by Silbrith
Summary: [The Invisible Library series by Genevieve Cogman] When a routine assignment in Paris turns deadly, Irene suspects there may be a hidden connection to Kai. Story #1 in Tales from the Library.


_Notes: This story is set shortly after Irene assumes her Librarian-in-Residence post in London. For readers unfamiliar with the world of the Invisible Library, I've included an introduction in my notes at the end of the story._

* * *

 **Paris, France. Alternate World: B-395.**

 _It can't last._

Irene groaned at her pesky inner voice as she glanced around the animated show hall. It was pulsating with laughter and music as scantily-attired dancers were performing acrobatic leaps on stage to a lively tune by Offenbach. Still, she had to admit her wet blanket of a voice had a point.

Recently, cushy assignments had been non-existent. Although her mentor might deduct points for cynicism, Irene's instincts told her this was not the time to relax. When she received the brand which marked her graduation from student to full-fledged Librarian, she recognized that the chase for rare books would sometimes be a perilous one. If you love books and aspire for adventure, what other career can possibly compete with that of a Librarian?

The last assignment—with its skin-stripping villain, piranha-like silverfish, giant centipedes, and cyborg alligators—was a clear indicator that there was nothing like a book to bring out foes of every stripe and color.

It was therefore reasonable to suspect that somewhere in the present delightful situation must lurk a hidden trap. Drinking champagne at the Moulin Rouge in Montmartre was simply too enjoyable. Payback was inevitable.

Still, no harm in reveling in the moment. Rather than her usual modest Victorian attire, Irene was wearing a low-cut gown of pale aquamarine silk with a cluster of feathers in her hair. It didn't hurt that she was sitting next to the most handsome man in the music hall. Her assistant Kai beamed expansively at the showgirls around him. He'd just seen his first cancan danced in the manner of the Belle Époque— heady fare for a trainee who was only on his second assignment. After surviving the aforementioned centipedes, alligators, and skin-strippers, Kai must feel like he was in a dreamworld as well.

The assignment in Montmartre had every appearance of a reward, but Irene thought she'd already received one. She'd been appointed London's Librarian-in-Residence after the truly unfortunate and grisly demise of the former occupant. Granted, his fate was not a strong selling point for the job, but this alternate was quite pleasant when compared with some of the other worlds she'd traveled to. It resembled Earth in the late nineteenth century and was a land rich in libraries and bookstores.

She and Kai had been in their new shared quarters for only a week when this plum of an assignment dropped into her lap. The Library had heard of a rare copy of Voltaire's _Candide_. It was reportedly unique in containing two additional chapters in which Candide visited Bombay. Such a book was the bread and butter of the Library, the repository of all known printed works from the multiverse of alternate worlds.

Irene had not been the initial choice for the assignment as Coppelia, the senior Librarian who was her supervisor, took pains to inform her. Irene was picked to replace Bradamant, a Librarian with a few years seniority to Irene. Coppelia's request was the first warning flare.

It wasn't merely because Coppelia used that special tone which implied she would have gladly selected any of a hundred far more worthy Librarians if only they'd been available. Coppelia had been Irene's mentor since she was a first-year student. Some people were fooled when they met her, assuming her gray hair and fragile appearance indicated a sweet disposition.

They were wrong.

Coppelia could spit nails with the precision of an automaton when she spoke. She had the ability to make Irene feel like the scullery maid in the lofty Library. But Coppelia was also fair and had earned Irene's trust and respect.

No, Irene's main issue was Bradamant. During the last assignment, her co-librarian and should-be ally had sabotaged her efforts to the point that she and Kai barely escaped with their lives. Was the last minute substitution another trick?

"More champagne?" Kai didn't wait for her answer but refilled her glass. Resplendent in black tails with his top hat set at a rakish angle, Kai looked to be early twenties, but then she only appeared to be a few years older. The Library made a mockery out of any attempt to estimate the age of an individual, since once you were inside its interdimensional confines you didn't age. Those twelve years Irene spent studying didn't count. Kai must have looked about the same when he began his training five years ago.

As an agent whose mission was more often than not covert, Irene usually downplayed her appearance. Her distinctly nondescript brown hair and underwhelming appearance allowed her to blend into the background. Not Kai. His black hair shone with a blueish luster. His skin was pale to the point of being ivory. Coupled with the slim build of an athlete, a disarming grin which would charm anyone, and soulful eyes, and Irene felt perfectly justified in her reaction when she first met him. _There must be a mistake. By what perversion am I supposed to mentor someone who looks so hot?_

Kai was her first trainee. She'd suffered through her share of inappropriate behavior when she'd been a student. She wouldn't make the same mistake with him, no matter how often he professed his willingness for whatever relationship she'd like—casual, serious or anything in between. Irene was prepared for a host of arduous challenges as a Librarian. From the moment she saw him, she realized respecting the artificial boundaries of student and mentor could be one of the most difficult. And that was before she discovered he was a dragon.

"Would you like to dance?" Kai asked hopefully. "We don't know when our contact will arrive. It would help our cover," he added, a mischievous smile on his face.

What harm would one waltz do? It would demonstrate she was perfectly in control of the situation.

She returned his smile. "Excellent suggestion. It will make it easier for the contact to spot me." As they twirled to a waltz, Irene relaxed to the music. She undoubtedly would grow bored if all assignments went so smoothly, but when a gift vacation is offered, she'd be a fool to ignore it.

Bradamant had already laid the groundwork by locating a woman with knowledge of the book. She was a dancer at the Moulin Rouge who moonlighted as a prostitute. Désirée Paillard was the former mistress of a rich dilettante who reportedly had an extensive library. After he cast her aside, she was eager to exact revenge while receiving a tidy reward. Before Bradamant was called away, she'd arranged the rendezvous. Désirée would recognize Irene by the distinctive mauve plumed ornament she wore in her hair.

"What could be simpler, dear?" Bradamant had drawled as she handed her the documentation. "You and Kai can pick up the book and enjoy a relaxing weekend in Paris."

Given her past history with the woman, Irene felt fully justified in being skeptical. But she chided herself to be charitable. Anyone with a shred of decency would have felt guilty about Irene's injuries. Bradamant was a Librarian. She wasn't evil, just manipulative. Perhaps this was her way of making amends.

Right.

Yesterday Irene and Kai had boarded a zeppelin in London for the flight to Paris. That wasn't their only option. Conceivably it would have been faster to take the Traverse from the British Library within the British Museum and then navigate miles of Library corridors to the Paris Traverse. But they would have missed out on the pleasure of a peaceful ride in a zeppelin. The last time they rode in one, they'd been shot at. This time they were free to sit back, sip tea, and enjoy the passing vistas beneath them.

Paris was literally a breath of fresh air after London. There was no need to wear a veil as protection from the smog. Its resemblance to the Belle Époque was strong. Where London was a muted palette in sepia and grayscale, Paris was a kaleidoscope of vibrant colors.

She and Kai had arrived midday, giving them ample time to stroll along the picturesque small lanes of Montmartre before their appointment. Chatting with the numerous artists they encountered also provided an excellent opportunity to practice their French. It was the duty of a Librarian to be deeply versed in as many alternates as possible, no matter how unsavory . . . or pleasant.

They'd acquired their clothes in London. Kai had become an expert on scrounging the best clothes at bargain prices. The pleated bib front on his dress shirt was immaculate. His black cutaway coat fit him like a second skin. Irene felt the eyes of all the showgirls on him as they spun and dipped to the music.

"Excuse me." One of the dancers touched her shoulder. Blonde and coquettish, her costume barely restrained her abundant curves. "I couldn't help but admire your coiffure. The feathers are elegant."

Irene responded, using the proper phrase. "I acquired the hair clip in London. A mutual acquaintance mentioned you would be here. Are you Désirée?"

"That is my name."

"And a very appropriate one," Kai said gallantly. _Simply making the contact feel at ease_ , Irene thought. Commendable of Kai for following procedures to the letter.

"Would you like to have a glass of champagne with us?" Irene suggested.

They returned to their table and Kai held out the chairs for both her and Désirée. Business was quickly concluded since Bradamant had already negotiated the terms.

"The book which you seek is in the library of Count Lecerf. He has an apartment on the Rue Ronsard." Désirée slipped her a sheet of paper. "This is the address. I chatted with the concierge this morning. The count is at his country estate. He took his servants with him. There should not be anyone in his apartment."

As Irene passed her the agreed-upon sum, her nag of an inner voice issued her a warning. She wasn't meant to have everything fall into place so easily.

She and Kai left the dance hall shortly afterward. If she'd unexpectedly fallen prey to a spell of good luck, Irene was eager to finish the mission before it ran out.

Although it was close to midnight, the streets and alleys were packed with the late crowd. Both she and Kai kept a careful eye on all the passersby. In London, with the onset of darkness emerged not only the expected pickpockets and thieves but also an increasing number of creatures. Paris was reportedly experiencing a similar insurgence. Werewolves were now commonplace in London whereas a few years ago they had been on the endangered list. Irene had only seen a few sketchy reports for Paris, but its elaborate labyrinth of tunnels and catacombs was a natural refuge for them and other creatures.

After the recent multiple near-disasters, Kai had apparently become convinced that Irene needed constant protection. Her objections that her martial arts skills were every bit as good as his were ignored. Granted, she couldn't match his strength. Kai didn't appear musclebound but he possessed a natural grace and coordination which hinted at underlying power. But this time neither one of them needed to engage in any self-defense maneuvers. They easily found the address—an elegant Beaux-Arts building along the steep Rue Ronsard.

The concierge scanned them suspiciously when they entered.

 **"You perceive us to be friends of Count Lecerf. He is expecting us,"** Irene said, using the Language of the Library.

The concierge's expression turned into slight bewilderment along with fawning courtesy. "A pleasure to see you again. Please come in."

As they walked up the staircase, Kai murmured, "You're sure there's no chance of my learning the Language?"

"You realize, of course, that every other student has asked the same question and the answer is always the same." The Language was an ability which only full-fledged Librarians possessed. What to anyone else sounded like ordinary words spoken in their mother tongue was actually a unique language which could command both animate and inanimate objects to perform the Librarian's bidding. Ordering a glass to shatter was simple. Commanding a person's perceptions to change was several orders of magnitude more difficult.

With people, the effect never lasted for long. In a few minutes, the concierge would start to wonder just who they were and why she'd let them in. By then they would hopefully be on their way—preferably by the balcony—with no trace left behind of their visit.

The door to the Count's apartment was much simpler to command. **"Lock on the door in front of me: open."** With the Language one needed to be as precise as possible. It wouldn't do to have all the locks within the range of her voice open simultaneously.

Irene reached for the doorknob but Kai placed a restraining hand on her arm. "Allow me."

After their last case, it was natural to be a bit paranoid, but Kai's protective instincts were on overdrive. "Do you suspect a chaos infestation?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "Why did Bradamant recommend you for this assignment?" His dislike of Irene's colleague was visceral. Irene was more tolerant. Bradamant was an opportunist and her ethics were questionable, but her loyalty to the Library was rock-solid.

Irene didn't reply, but in this case Kai's caution was unnecessary. No lurking booby traps greeted them when the door swung open. A low-power ether light in the vestibule provided sufficient illumination for them to switch on more lights.

The salon possessed a decadent elegance with satin brocade upholstery on empire furniture and luxurious oriental rugs. The wall panels were painted in bronze with elaborate gilt carving. It resembled an opulent pleasure palace. The count was known to be a Don Juan. His quarters were a suitable setting for his liaisons. And that in itself raised warning flags. It was just the sort of role a Fae would enjoy. The Fair Folk thrived on magic and fiction. They were capable of charming others to their will as they spun fictional artificial realities.

Kai was right to be concerned about the man. The Library records contained little information about him and nothing about how he'd acquired his wealth. Bradamant had attempted to purchase the book from him and he'd refused categorically. In her notes, she'd made no mention of him being Fae but in fairness, she'd never met him.

Irene shook off the doubts. Kai was already heading for the equally ornate library which opened off the salon.

Irene had long ago come to terms with the realization that much of her job consisted in being a glorified thief. If a book couldn't be purchased legally, only one option was left. Many would-be Librarians washed out because of misplaced scruples.

But not her. You could say being a thief was in her blood since her parents were also Librarians. Once you accepted the premise that unique books were vital to maintaining stability between the various alternate worlds, there were no doubts. Irene had heard whispers in the Library that recovering key books could prevent an alternate from slipping into chaos. This copy of _Candide_ , for instance. Was it contributing to the current chaos infection in London? Reason enough to confiscate it for the Library.

Kai stood with his hands on his hips, his top hat shoved back on his head, as he smiled at the fifteen-foot tall bookcase in front of him. Irene was dancing an inner jig as well. The count's collection consisted of several floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Many of the leather-bound books were embossed with gilt. A nearby velvet chaise lounge called to Irene to select something from the collection and spend the next several hours happily reading. Irene strapped on her mental blinders and joined Kai at his task.

"All the books I've seen are fiction," Kai commented in a neutral tone, not looking at her.

"Another marker for the count being Fae?" His analysis was reasonable. The Fae lived in fantasy worlds of their own creation, bending the will of humans to conform to their concepts. Books on science or history would hold no appeal to them. "All the more reason for us not to dally."

Kai had the advantage of several centimeters on her so he took the higher shelves while Irene searched the lower ones. They began at opposite ends and worked toward the center.

Kai won the prize, his exclamation coming after several minutes' perusal. "It's on the highest shelf." He strode over to the walnut library step stool and wheeled it into position. Before Irene could recommend she be the one to retrieve it, he bounded up the steps. A narrow volume bound in blue leather was the object of their quest. Its spine had not been aligned with the others. Had the count intended to conceal it by shoving it deeper into the recess? If so, he'd botched the task.

Irene permitted herself a small sigh of relief. This was a cakewalk of a mission, after all.

Kai uttered a sharp cry and jumped backwards. Before Irene could reach him, he'd toppled awkwardly off the ladder.

"Take it!" he shouted, flinging the book at her.

"What happened?" she demanded, catching the tome easily. Then she caught sight of his hand. What appeared to be a six-centimeter long scorpion had clamped its pincers onto the side of his palm. "Can you shake if off?" If he couldn't, she'd yank it off for him.

"I'm trying," he muttered.

"Let me."

He backed away from her and succeeded in prying off the pincers with his left hand, hurling it onto the floor.

"Don't smash it," Irene ordered as he prepared to do just that with his boot. "We need to preserve it as evidence." The scorpion was walnut-colored with a vivid orange tip to its tail as if to broadcast a warning about his stinger.

"How many would you like? Look!"

A faint skittering had already alerted her to the danger. More scorpions were exiting the cavity in the bookcase in a seemingly endless train. With single-minded determination, they scrabbled down the bookcase and were making a beeline straight for Kai.

Were these actually scorpions or automatons? She couldn't be selective. **"All animals with pincers attack other animals with pincers!"**

The effect was immediate. As the scorpions fell on each other in a death slaughter, Irene raced to the window to prepare their exit. Kai retrieved an oilskin collection bag from his jacket. Using his boot, he shoved the remains of the one he'd killed inside it.

"Did it sting you?" Irene asked.

"I don't think so." He flexed his fingers. "Everything works okay." The flesh which had been pinched was reddened, but Irene didn't see any cuts.

The immediate crisis defused, Irene paused to quickly scan the book before securing it inside her purse. This volume had thirty-two chapters whereas all other versions Irene had seen had thirty. She'd take that as adequate confirmation for now.

The window opened out to a short balcony. It was a safer exit than retreating through the salon where other booby traps could be waiting for them.

"Irene . . ."

The odd hesitancy in Kai's voice made her stomach tighten into a knot. Irene spun around to see Kai swaying on his feet, his forehead glistening with sweat.

"Must have been wrong," he mumbled.

His hand was swelling before her eyes. Overlaying the dark red inflammation was etched a faint blue pattern of scales. Irene rushed forward to steady him. _Change of plan. Forget the window._ "Can you walk?"

He nodded, not attempting to speak. That in itself was telling.

The nearest Traverse to the Library was in Mazarine Library on the Left Bank, roughly thirty minutes away. Kai was keeping himself upright for now, barely. She didn't like the odds of him remaining conscious till they reached it.

Irene debated extracting the venom with the Language, but she didn't know its chemical composition. If she didn't phrase the order precisely, her words could withdraw vital elements from his bloodstream—an effect potentially more harmful than the toxin. Clearly Kai was in no shape to leap out the window. But retreating via the staircase presented another danger. The concierge would no longer be under the Language's influence. Even now she might be alerting the gendarmerie about the strangers she'd allowed upstairs.

There was a good reason the Librarian's Handbook stressed in the darkest terms the ill-advisedness of attempting to manipulate the same person twice in quick succession. It didn't work. Temporary exhaustion for the Librarian was the inevitable outcome of one manipulation. With each successive attempt, the side-effects were more pronounced. The subject was also less likely to be persuaded. Even if Irene succeeded in influencing the concierge, she could be drained of the ability to offer Kai needed assistance.

Irene took a breath. Now that she'd rationally evaluated her plan as being foolhardy and fraught with pitfalls, she set about to put it into motion. While she helped Kai down the stairs, she focused her mind.

When they reached the ground floor, Irene didn't waste an instant. **"You perceive the man to be gravely ill. You will summon a taxi."**

The concierge looked at her with alarm, no doubt remembering she'd just allowed them to go upstairs where they'd likely ransacked the count's apartment. Irene swallowed back the panic. **"He needs help now!"** she shouted.

A startled look flashed over the woman's face and she dashed forward to hook a matronly arm around Kai's elbow. "I'll call an ambulance."

"Thank you but a cab will suffice." Irene wasn't about to let a local hospital treat a dragon. They quite possibly had never seen one. She'd yet to encounter another dragon in this alternate.

The concierge pushed a buzzer by the door. "This will summon a taxi from dispatch." After she assisted Irene in maneuvering Kai onto the street, Irene was able to persuade her to return inside. The effect wouldn't last for long and Irene hoped to be gone before the concierge began to wonder why she was yet again helping two strangers.

Like in London, taxis were small black cars which combined the features of hansom carriages and electric cars. Irene didn't have to scan the street for long before one approached them.

"I can stand on my own," Kai mumbled, his head resting on Irene's shoulder. "Don't want the driver to raise any issues."

"Don't worry about it." She straightened his top hat with one hand while supporting his back with the other. "I'll tell him you simply drank too much champagne."

Kai snorted feebly. "I wish."

The driver leaped out of the front compartment and held the door open as Irene ordered him to take them to the Institut de France. The cabbie, a stocky man in worn livery, was solicitous of the young gentleman who'd partied too much. He swiftly manhandled Kai onto the leather padded bench of the carriage.

Kai slouched against the back, his breathing becoming more labored. Aside from loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar, there wasn't much Irene could do for him. Irene fought back the panic, forcing herself to review the sequence of events in the apartment. The book had clearly been booby trapped. Had Désirée double-crossed them or was she also played? Were the scorpions trained to attack anyone who tried to remove the book or was there some other reason Kai was targeted?

The cabbie must have been impressed by her order for speed as he made record time to the Seine. As soon as they crossed the river at the Pont des Arts, Irene caught sight of the domed complex which made up the institute and breathed easier. "We're almost there," she told Kai. "Will you be able to stand?"

Kai gazed at her as if he didn't understand. His eyes were red and inflamed, and the faint blue pattern on his hands was becoming more noticeable. If he became delirious, would he transform into a dragon? Irene had never seen him in his dragon appearance but assumed he would be at least eight meters long.

He blinked several times and his eyes become more human in appearance. With his uninjured hand, he fumbled for her arm. "I'll make it."

She clasped it firmly, determined to be the strength he lacked. Her mind was spinning to recall the toxicity of scorpion stings, but she had no way of knowing how poisonous they were to dragons.

The Mazarine Library had a separate entrance on the east side of the complex, but she decided not to have the cabbie drive there. Since the library was closed, he could grow suspicious of their intentions. Instead, she had him stop in the plaza. Several of the lights were on in the main building. Irene spun a tale of them needing to meet with Kai's professors which seem to satisfy him.

He helped her extricate Kai from the carriage and doffed his cap for the generous tip. "Good luck with explaining the young gentleman's condition," he snickered. "Blame it on a showgirl. That's what I do."

 _Sure. It's always the woman's fault_. Irene summoned a sympathetic smile—he had, after all, been quite helpful—and patted Kai encouragingly on the back. He was still coherent, but his frock coat was now drenched with sweat.

Not for the first time Irene lamented how inadequately prepared she was to have a dragon for an apprentice. Kai was her responsibility. Coppelia hadn't even told her he was a dragon. Irene only learned the truth when he used his abilities to rescue her from drowning in the Thames. Coppelia must have known. Why hadn't she been forthcoming?

Irene had exercised due diligence in preparation for the trip and had committed the layout of the Mazarine Library to memory. There were no hordes of centipede automatons or werewolves to confront them when they entered the building. There was also no time to admire the miles of books which were all calling her name. Around the time Irene ordered the front door lock to open, Kai had ceased responding to her. As if some internal mechanism was propelling him, his feet continued to shuffle forward, sparing her the necessity of dragging him through the hallway.

At the end of a long corridor, Irene stood in front of an unmarked wood paneled door. **"Open to the Library."** Never had she been so grateful for the Language to work its magic. Now, instead of walking into an office, she could enter the safety of a Library corridor. As soon as the door closed behind her, the Traverse would once more be sealed.

#

"What's the report on Kai?" Coppelia asked, glancing up from the manuscript in front of her.

Irene took a seat in front of the carved U of her supervisor's mahogany desk. Coppelia's private study never failed to make her feel like she was once more a student. The severe faces of the Slavic icons on the walls all appeared to stare at her with equal disapproval. "The poison has been purged from his body. The doctors assured him there was no lasting damage."

"Good." Coppelia rocked slowly in her desk chair. The stacks of paper amassed on top of her desk were almost as tall as her. Coppelia was a prime example of why senior Librarians rarely went into the field. A lifetime of field work had left her physically frail, but as if to compensate, her wits were sharper than ever.

"You returned the book. Is there some other reason you are here?" Her eyebrows arched pointedly. _Why are you wasting my valuable time_? was the unmistakable message.

"Have you any additional information on Count Lecerf?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I suspect he's Fae, but that was not indicated in the record."

"There's no mention of it in our files. What do you base your hypothesis on?"

"The scorpions appeared to ignore me. Kai was their only target. They weren't automatons, but a particularly virulent species native to Egypt. For an arachnid to be trained to attack in a focused manner is a rare talent, indicating likely Fae involvement."

"And you believe Lecerf used them to trap you? That implies he knew in advance you were coming. Do you suspect an informant?"

 _Besides Désirée_? _Like, for instance, Bradamant?_ Irene was aware of only one Librarian who'd been in Paris. Rather than replying to Coppelia's question, she asked, "Do you know of anyone who would want to eliminate Kai?"

She parried just as easily. "Based on your belief that Lecerf is Fae, isn't it a more reasonable assumption that he feared dragons in general? They're sworn enemies of the Fae. He could have been paranoid about one absconding with the book."

"The likely corollary is that he knows a dragon works with me."

She made an impatient gesture with the carved-wood fingers of her left hand. "Return if you have something specific. Until then I see no reason to believe someone has placed a bullseye on your assistant." She nodded toward the door, an indication of dismissal.

Irene walked back to the hospital wing which was located next to the offices of the senior Librarians in the center of the Library. Miles of galleries radiated in all directions from its heart. There must be a map somewhere of the entire structure but Irene had never been given permission to see it. The Library was a universe of books contained in chambers of every architectural style imaginable. Traverses to alternates were scattered throughout its corridors.

But her immediate concern was a certain dragon. Was she seeing conspiracies where none existed? It was difficult to gauge Coppelia's opinion. She could have been challenging Irene to bring her substantiating evidence.

Irene knew very little about Kai's past. He told her he'd been recruited when he worked for a researcher in a technically-advanced world. He was tasked with retrieving books, either legally or illegally. After one particularly challenging assignment, a recruiter from the Library made him an offer he couldn't refuse. At the time, Irene thought Kai might have been joking, but the Library was well known for its ruthlessness when it came to books. If recruiters had sensed Kai had a strong aptitude, they wouldn't have hesitated to pressure him.

Kai had never mentioned who his parents were. That wasn't a surprise. One of the criteria for recruits was that they have no close relatives. The time differential made long-term relationships with humans in alternates difficult, but there were exceptions. Irene had met only one other dragon, and he was nothing like Kai. He'd maintained a dragon appearance throughout the brief interview and complimented her on her literary taste while managing to convey the impression he was a vastly superior being.

Kai was capable of displaying a princely air which appeared completely genuine, but he was also eminently approachable and unaffected. Irene suspected he was from one of the royal houses but hadn't pried. The Library prided itself on its neutrality. It favored neither dragons nor the Fae. Allowing someone from a royal household to train as a Librarian would be unthinkable unless under extremely unusual circumstances.

When she entered Kai's room, he was already dressed and sitting in a chair by the bed. He stood up and smiled expectantly at her. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health. Did Coppelia give you another assignment?"

He appeared fully recovered, perhaps more so than her. The image of her assistant falling into shock would haunt Irene's dreams for a while. He was her first trainee and he'd nearly died. They'd become close, and that too could be dangerous for both of them.

"We'll return to London. We accomplished the mission."

He raised an eyebrow. "Check this one off in the win category?"

"Of course." This was an excellent opportunity for a mentor moment. She was supposed to encourage creative thinking, and it could be enlightening. "What conclusions did you draw from the scorpion attack?"

He angled a hip on the edge of the bed. "The scorpions couldn't have been hiding there for very long. It's logical to assume Désirée was part of the plot. She's not Fae, but she could be under Lecerf's control."

"That's my belief, too. Why did the scorpions target you?"

He shrugged. "I reached for the book. They may have been trained to react only to the thief. If Lecerf is Fae, he could have taught them to be hostile to any dragon."

His reasoning was similar to Coppelia's. Kai had never intimated having personal enemies, but that's what Irene's intuition was telling her.

Who was the researcher Kai had been working for and why did Kai agree to work in the Library? He could have easily avoided any trouble with the law by returning to his home world. What was he hiding about his family? Could there be a connection to the events in Montmartre?

The mystery concerning her assistant had become a personal assignment and one she was determined to solve.

* * *

Notes: Scandal in Montmartre is the first story in Tales from the Library, a series based on Genevieve Cogman's works. The next story, The Red Chamber, will be posted on December 5. It's set in London of the same alternate world and includes the character Peregrine Vale, who happens to have a remarkable resemblance to Sherlock Holmes. As Irene suspects, the events in Montmartre aren't indicative of a routine assignment falling off the rails, and Kai is at the heart of the mystery.

For those familiar with the novels, my series is set in the period shortly after Irene assumes the Librarian-in Residence post in London at the end of _The Invisible Library_ and before the second novel, _The Masked City_. I wrote Scandal in Montmartre before I heard about Genevieve's latest novel, _The Mortal Word_. Much of the action in the novel takes place in Paris in the 1890s and I'm excited to read a much fuller treatment of the Belle Epoque. _The Mortal Word_ will be published in the States on November 27.

I've made a board on my Silbrith's Stories Pinterest site for Tales from the Library. The board includes my dream cast of actors as well as location pics. There's also background information about the series on the blog I co-write with Penna Nomen. Fanfiction doesn't allow links in notes, but there are links in my profile.

Thanks for reading and hugs to all of you who review or favorite the story! My grateful thanks to Penna Nomen for outstanding beta help.

Disclaimers: This story is for fun. The world of the Invisible Library and its characters are not mine. I'm grateful to Genevieve Cogman for allowing fanfic writers to play in her magical sandbox.

 _Blog: Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation _  
_Pinterest: Silbrith's Stories_

 **Introduction to the _Invisible Library_ series**

The main character is a young Librarian named Irene. She works at a mysterious interdimensional entity which exists at the nexus between a multitude of alternate worlds. The worlds present skewed versions of Earth at different periods of its history, either in the past or future. Two dominant forces are at play in the multiverse of the Invisible Library—order and chaos. Alternates which are governed by high levels of order rely more on science and technology. In worlds governed by chaos, magic plays an important role. Most alternates are blends.

The Library is a repository of books from all the alternates. Certain books are of special significance. They may possess a chapter which is missing in all other alternates or have some other unique quality. These key books help the Library maintain balanced connections between the various worlds. Key books are powerful objects. If misused, they can cause a world to lose stability. The role of Librarians like Irene consists primarily in locating these unique treasures and bringing them to the safety of the Library by whatever means necessary.

Assisting Irene in her assignments is Kai. He's just finished several years of basic training and is performing his first field work under her supervision. The dynamic between Irene and Kai is a key ingredient in the adventures. Irene is funny, self-effacing, and a pragmatist. Kai is her first assistant. She worries about maintaining her professionalism while feeling herself attracted to him. Kai is also drawn to Irene, but his initial attempts at pursuing a romantic relationship are rebuffed.

In the world of the Invisible Library, not all who appear human actually are. Dragons rule over worlds rich in technology. They have the ability to pass themselves off as human. At the other end of the spectrum are the Fae. Although they appear human, their psyches are quite different. Rather like emotional vampires, they can affect human perceptions and emotionally manipulate us. The Fae have abilities which we'd consider magical and are masters of chaos. They are also sworn enemies of dragons.

Librarians have a unique ability to help them accomplish their missions, and that is the Language. It is a skill which can force inanimate and animate objects to act according to their will. For instance, by use of the Language, Irene can make locks open, creatures freeze in place, and humans change their perceptions.

Since Kai has not yet achieved Librarian status, he is unable to use the Language, but he has other abilities. Irene discovers in the first novel that Kai has been keeping a secret from her—he's a dragon. It's highly unusual for a dragon to serve the Library. Irene knows of none who are Librarians although a few others have been students. Why Kai's family permitted him to become a trainee is a mystery. The Library strives to remain strict neutrality. It refuses to become involved in the disputes between dragons and the Fae. Having a dragon for an assistant is bound to cause difficulties.

As the stories progress, Kai becomes very protective of Irene just as she is of him. Irene has many mysteries in her past, and Kai even more so.


End file.
